


To Hold Your Hand

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Outer Space, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: With longevity comes loss
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

“It had a good run,” Jack said softly, looking back toward the desiccated planet. Ianto glanced over from where he was sat at the ship’s control and set the autopilot. He stood and crossed silently to his partner’s side.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” Ianto said. Jack nodded stiffly, then pressed his hand to his mouth. Ianto checked his watch.

“Thirty seconds to detonation,” Ianto said. “We’re clear of the blast, but we should probably-” Ianto reached to darken the window, but Jack slapped his hand down. Ianto looked at him, surprised.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized. “But this is something I need to see.” Ianto nodded.

“Of course, sir.” They stood in silence, watching the planet shrink in the distance. Five seconds before detonation, Ianto reached out and took Jack’s hand. Jack squeezed it tight and didn’t flinch when the planet blew up, all heat and debris.

After a minute or two, Jack darkened the window himself. Ianto let himself be led into their cabin. They laid in the dark and clung to each other, silently grieving the planet that had been their home. It wasn’t the first, and it wouldn’t be the last. But even immortals grieved.


End file.
